


我爱豆竟然是我小妈

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Summary: 娱乐圈AU/第三视角/没节操/慎入/流水账
Relationships: 张奇X刘学煌
Kudos: 4





	我爱豆竟然是我小妈

大家好，我叫张谖，今年十六岁，性别女，爱好男和女。不知道该如何和大家介绍我自己，我从小就不知道我妈是谁，我爹叫张奇，就比我大二十岁，也不知道他到底是没戴避孕套还是生产厂家偷工减料，反正在我爹二十岁的某一天，他犯了错误，然后有了我。

当然当时的我爹并没有选择打掉我，这是我非常感谢的事情，至于为什么，当然是因为我爷有钱。对没错，我爹是个富二代，我是个富三代。

俗话说得好，富不过三代，但是明显我爹并不允许这种事情发生，于是在我四岁的时候他毅然决然地去学了编导，当然那时候的我屁事不懂，只是不知道为啥一直温柔的爷爷突然就要打我爹，当然后来的我才知道原来是亿万家产没有人继承了。

好了扯远了，经历了鸡飞狗跳的一系列事情，我爹现在成为了娱乐圈里面有头有脸的导演。我爷爷虽然嘴上说着不要，身体还是很诚实，毕竟就这么一个儿子，打死了以后谁给养老是不是，总之我爹做导演爷爷也帮衬了不少，当然我爹的确挺有这方面的天赋的，虽然我觉得他那张破脸去做明星也是绰绰有余，否则我妈怎么能那么年轻就被我爸这个瘪犊子骗了生了我。

就这样，这些年我爹一直在娱乐圈做他的导演，网剧拍够了去拍电视剧，电视剧拍完了去拍电影，我零花钱充裕的时候还顺带着去资助一下自己亲爹的票房，虽然我觉得那十几亿里应该没我什么事......

我爹这些年在娱乐圈混的风生水起，外加上他长着如此一张我并不想承认的帅脸，我大多数都称呼他为渣男脸——反正我爹这些年身边的莺莺燕燕就没少过，但是我本人并不是很介意，毕竟我爹也是个正常男人，而且我觉得当年他没有选择把我扼杀在胚胎里就表示他责任心还是挺重的，所以我觉得如果他要是把人带回家了，估计就是认准了，我爷爷也对我爹这些年的桃色新闻睁一只眼闭一只眼，就说如果要是再给我搞出来个弟弟或者妹妹，就打折我爹的腿。

这些年，我的大多数同学都羡慕我可以轻而易举地见到很多大明星之类的，可是我本人对这些似乎并不感冒，这些年也没有真真切切地喜欢过哪个明星。

要说起比较喜欢的，说起来名字可能都没多少人挺过，是今年年初才在网剧里演男三号的一个新人演员，叫刘学煌。

起初我并没有注意这个十八线小演员，毕竟这些年跟着混蛋老爹没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，我见过的帅哥没有一百也有八十了，真正让我沦陷的大概就是他在剧中穿着白衬衫双手交叠坐在沙发上抿嘴一笑的镜头。

啊，妈妈，不对我不知道我妈是谁，哦，老爹，我恋爱了。

自从我爱上了刘学煌之后，我就开始了沙雕少女的追星之路，我在卧室里贴满了海报，我爹有一次回家看见了，饶有兴趣地问我：“你喜欢他啊。”

我当时忙着贴海报也没心情理他，就说：“是啊，不过他好糊啊，你认识吗？”

我爹就看着海报没说话，等我贴完的时候他也走了，我就没当回事。

在我喜欢刘学煌的一年里，我兢兢业业，只要能去的见面会就会去，应援什么的也都没落下，逐渐的也成为了一些人们口中的‘粉头’，也给我的刘学煌建立了粉丝后援会——

然而，真正打破我平静生活的是，某一天——

那天我下了晚自习刚回家，就看见家里的灯亮着，我心里想着我爹那个不着家的终于记得回家了，结果刚走到门口，就觉得不对劲。

门口有着两双鞋，而且我听见了一种莫名其妙的呻吟声——

爹虽然我不介意你带人回家但是你就没想过这个点我是会回来的吗？？？

我刚准备出去避一避，就听见了一句微弱的：“你，你快点......”

这都迫不及待了？不对这声音怎么那么熟悉！

我突然有一种不祥的预感，所以我壮着胆子往楼上慢慢地移动，顺着门缝往里面看去——

那下巴，那侧脸，那小短腿，那小矮子——

他妈的那不是我爱豆刘学煌吗？？？？

我爱豆上了我爹的床？

我现在可算明白当初我爹的那个表情啥意思了，我不知道是该为我被我爹亲手摧毁的爱情而悲伤，还是要为面前的活春宫所兴奋。

我十几岁我好累。

我趴在门口，看着我爹把刘学煌的裤子慢慢拽了下去，哦，看看我爱豆这白皙的腿，摸上去手感一定很不错——

然后我爹就真的去摸了刘学煌的腿，还顺道捏了捏屁股。

爹你个老不死的怎么还耍流氓呢？

只见我爹不一会儿就把刘学煌脱个精光，然后还特别色情地说了一句：“宝贝你真好看——”

呕。

然后刘学煌直接来了一句：“张奇你是不是不行，你进不进来！”

？？？刘学煌！妈妈不允许你这样，说好的温温柔柔的邻家哥哥呢，你怎么回事！

当然事实就是在床上不能说一个男人不行明显是不太理智的，我爹瞬间就把裤子脱掉，哦，瞧瞧，这尺寸，比我看得钙片赏心悦目多了——

等一下我还是未成年啊！

只见我爹把人按在床上日完又把人按在窗户旁边日，然后还逼着人家又叫老公又叫奇奇的，最后还堵着人家不让人家射出来，最后我爱豆都哭的上气不接下气了，又是求饶又是说好话的，最后他俩才慢慢悠悠地准备去浴室。

当然我眼疾手快地抓起书包就出了家门，去对面的肯德基吃了个晚饭打了好几把王者农药才回家。

哦，像我这么善解人意的姑娘去哪里找啊。

等我再一次回家的时候，我爹已经穿好浴袍人模狗样地坐在沙发上，还他妈一本正经地问我怎么才回来。

我真是信了你的邪。

于是我十分乖巧地把买回来的全家桶放在桌子上，说我今天懒得做饭，于是去肯德基吃了个晚饭顺便打了游戏。

我的良心好痛。

然后我和我爹又扯了几句有的没的，然后就该切入正题了。

我爹十分装X地咳嗦了两声：“我要给你介绍一个人。”

于是当刘学煌出来的时候，我和刘学煌都很惊讶。

当然我是装的，刘学煌是真的惊讶。

我那演技要多浮夸有多浮夸：“原来你是我爸爸的......额，男朋友。”

刘学煌尴尬地笑了笑，向我爹解释：“谖谖是我粉丝后援会的会长。”

我很尴尬，刘学煌也很尴尬，嗯，除了我那傻傻的爹，他很欣慰。

不过既来之则安之，谁不想和刘学煌同住一个屋檐下呢，管他是我男朋友还是我小妈呢！


End file.
